TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot
Anywhere outside of TzHaar City. Fight Cauldron |shop = No |gender = None |examine = A Ga'al explorer. }} TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot is a Ga'al explorer who decided to travel the world after the Ga'al were integrated into TzHaar society after a plot by the TokHaar to drive the TzHaar to extinction was thwarted. TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot travelled the world, passing places such as Lumbridge and the Dominion Tower, where it baked a cake and defeated a TokTz-Ket-Dill, respectively. In the Dominion Tower, after watching the magic of a human mage, he combined it with knowledge taught to him by the TzHaar-Mej and taught himself an invisibility spell to help him avoid being noticed. The spell turned sour, however, as the magic was too strong; it found itself unable to "unhide". He can be encountered by adventurers after completing The Brink of Extinction by performing some special actions, which help him "unhide". After encountering him, you can bring him back to the bookcase in the Fight Cauldron, and he will translate it, revealing some lore on the Elder Gods, including Jas and Ful. He is notable taking the longest amount of time for any piece of content in the game to be found, as he was released sometime in early 2013, but was only found roughly 5 months later, on 14 May 2013. Encountering TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot obsidian shards (note that this number slowly increases as time progresses) * Ring of stone * Ring of visibility |kills = Must be able to defeat foes of at least level 112 in the Fight Cauldron }} TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot can be encountered any time after completing The Brink of Extinction, but only after performing the following steps, which are as follows: * Equip at least one piece of Obsidian armour and donate 15,000 Tokkul to the coffer in the Fight Cauldron. This will boost the armour reduction effect of obsidian armour for the next 20 minutes. The next steps must be done within that 20 minutes. * Unequip any Obsidian armour, TokHaar-Kal and Fire capes you have equipped. Having any of these items equipped prevents you from seeing him. * Equip the uncharged Tokkul-Zo. * Leave TzHaar City with exactly Obsidian shards. This number must be equal to ⌊(R/10)⌋ where R is the current Runedate, which may be found by reading the captain's log from Player Owned Ports. For example: if the current Runedate is 4347.8, you will need 434 shards. * Use a Ring of visibility on a Ring of stone. TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot will then appear, thanking you for finding him. Ask him if he's able to read the Ancient TzHaar language, and he will agree to meet you at the bookcase in the Fight Cauldron. Head back to the Fight Cauldron and talk to TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot. Ask him if he's having trouble reading the bookcase, and he will translate it, revealing information written on the Elder Gods by TokHaar-Hok. Dialogue Trivia * He can be almost anywhere in the game, including underwater, and even on other worlds such as Kethsi and Zanaris. * The Ga'al was not actually released with the Brink of Extinction. Rather, when players began hunts to find an ability to read the last bookcase from the quest, Mod Stu quickly came up with the wandering Ga'al idea and implemented the code for it, which was in early 2013. He then continuously gave hints towards finding the Ga'al on the forums. References Category:TzHaar Category:Wikia Game Guides quests